User blog:TheMadCityLover/Worst Heists As Of 1/12/2020
Ok, we all have a bunch of heists in Jailbreak. The Cargo Plane, Jewelry Store, yeah. And we all know that some are definitely better then others. Here, I put a list based on my own thinking, which are the worst heists from worst to best. This will also be including the Donut Shop and Gas Station. Now here we go. #9: Gas Station Now, as we think about it, Gas Station and Donut Shop are the worst heists in Jailbreak up to date, but I put Gas Station as the lowest spot here mainly because all it includes is to refuel Rocket Fuel (Which literally no one does) and an ATM to redeem codes (Codes are dead). We can safely assume Gas Station is the worst heist in Jailbreak. The only good thing about is the vehicle escapes. The ATV and the Pickup Truck are considerably cheap, which you can easily buy them for a quick and easy escape. #8: Donut Shop I put Donut Shop up here 1 step higher then Gas Station considerably cause you get a Donut (Perfect in HP situations) and it is right next to the 1M Dealership, which you can use a vehicle in there if you have one. If you can't, you could easily go to the Mustang or the Mini-Cooper, or more considerably, the Garage, which can spawn any vehicle anytime. Another thing: The Donut Shop is right next to the Glider Store, which you can grab a Glider if you are not a fan of parachutes, and it is near to the Gun Shop, which weapons are a important part of the game. #7: Cargo Train Cargo Train is here because of the low amount of money and XP it gives (without gamepasses), and the lack of vehicle escapes. The Model3 and ATV can easily be found as an escape route, and thankfully, they are both cheap. But what I don't like is the time it needs to get the money. It take about 15 seconds or so to get all the money, plus the time you need to open the door and breach the vault. That gives enough time for cops to get in and arrest you. But a good part about it is it doesn't give a notification to the entire police team when robbing. #6: Passenger Train Passenger Train is a bit better then the Cargo Train, and here's why: The Passenger Train doesn't take much time to rob it, as all you need to do is brake the glass, and rob at least two things (If you don't have any gamepasses). It also gives a considerate amount of XP, and no notifications are going to be recieved by the Police Team. Police can also benefit from this too, as they can also "steal" the loot and still get cash. The only bad part about it is that the Passenger Train is a bit tall, so you might wanna stand on top of a vehicle and try to jump onto the roof of the Passenger Train. Another thing is the lack of vehicle escapes, which the only one is the Dirtbike, which is pretty slow. #5: Jewelry Store Jewelry Store is a decent heist, giving $2,000 (without gamepasses), but the bad part about it is, if you are on a squad, it would be harder for all team members to get the maximum amount of cash considerably there be only about 13 boxes to rob from, making other players wait while the boxes regenerate, taking at least 1 minute. Some of the floors are actually considerably hard too, especially mobile players or players with laggy devices. Police also recieve a notification if someone is robbing it. #4: Bank Bank is the earliest of the heists, and it has grown better then it has today. The floors each give a random amount of cash, and all of them are easier and better then the Jewelry Store. The problem is, you need a keycard to enter, and the police also get a notification, meaning they can camp both exits. Bank's Presidential Vault, the best vault to rob in, also is considerably hard, especially laggy players. Thankfully, each robbery has a escape route, with the exception of the Financing: Underwater vault, which you need a keycard to escape. #3: Power Plant Power Plant is an easy robbery, featuring just an obby to pass by, which you can easily skip by using a Jetpack. The problem is, after getting the uranium, the money decreases, meaning to get more cash, you need to get to the Volcano Criminal Base faster. Jet Ski and Camaro are the only natural spawning vehicles, which Camaro is free, and Jet Ski only needing $25,000. The problem is, Camaro is really slow, and Jet Ski can only travel on water (If you use a glitch, it can travel on land). Police won't recieve a notification, but can know when the robber gets the uranium stick, the lights in the city flicker and make a noise that is unique. #2: Museum Museum is better then most of the heists in Jailbreak, and here is why. First off, when you rob the Museum, there is plenty of things to rob, meaning you could fill your 5 KG bag (8 KG with gamepasses) quickly. Second off, the Museum never alerts the police until one of the criminals robbing it sets of the alarm by standing on the white spotlights, robbing the Egyptian Mask or Jewel, or failing to both pull the levers in time. Third off: It gives $4,000 cash, which is pretty easier to get then the Presidential Vault. But the bad part about it is you need two players, and one of the players could Jetpack off and away, causing you to get stuck. #1: Cargo Plane The most latest heist of Jailbreak has became the best so far. First off, it gives a considerate amount of cash, with an escape route being the Camaro, which thankfully the City Criminal Base is nearby ($4,000 regular crate, $6,000 for special crate). Problems are it spawns nautrally every 7-10 minutes, also needing a keycard to exit. Thankfully, you can use police to call it in to shorten it, making it appear after 3 minutes. You can also still do some glitches to get out, but most are patched. So overall, this is currently the best heist in Jailbreak (If only police weren't included.) Credits TheMadCityLover: Creater Of The Page FlyinScotsman: (Told me some tweaks about the Cargo Plane, updated it) Category:Blog posts